SUPER KIDS 4
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: SUPER KIDS 4
1. Chapter 1

SUPER KIDS 4

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Matt Parker (AGE: 17)

Molly P. Parker (AGE: 2)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Anne (pronounced Annie) Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Dan (AGE: 30)

Martin (AGE: 20)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Alex Carson (AGE: 32)

Marissa Mars (AGE: 28)

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 4<p>

CHAPTER 1

It was a warm, sunny day in Mayville, New York and Penny was out with Rashell.

"Thanks for taking me to the park today." The brown eyed girl thanked as she held the red haired girl's hand.

"Yeah, but I gotta go see my father." Penny told her. "I miss him so much."

"Really?" Rashell asked, stopping.

The red head stopped and nodded. "I ran away when I was 12 and I've been living anywhere I can."

"Why'd you run away?" Rashell asked curiously.

"My stepmom, Marissa would always beat me when my father wasn't around." Penny sniffled.

"Oh, well I make sure that lady won't hurt you." The five year old girl assured her teenage friend.

"Thanks, Rashell." Penny thanked.

Rashell moved closer to hug Penny and while they hugged, they could hear screaming and crying down the sidewalk.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cried as she ran towards Penny and Rashell.

The five year old stopped hugging her friend and they turned around. The little girl ran staight to Penny and Penny picked her up.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried.

"I'm not your mommy." Penny told the little girl. "Besides, what's your name kid?"

"Molly P. Parker." She replied.

"Where's your mother?" Rashell asked Molly.

"She's my mommy." Molly replied. "This evil lady took me from my mommy and daddy."

"Let's call and get Matt to help us find her parents." Rashell suggested.

Penny nodded and held Molly on her side.

"I'll call him when we get to my father's house." Penny told her. "I have no phone."

"Okay." The brown eyed girl replied.

So Rashell and Penny, who had Molly walked down the sidewalk towards Alex Carson's place.

* * *

><p>"GRRR! I can't believe I lost that red headed brat!" Marissa roared furiously.<p>

The red eyed woman took a knife out of the dresser drawer and pressed a button on it. The knife opened and she cackled.

"I'll use this to take out that two year old brat, Molly." The red eyed woman told herself. "If I get lucky, I'll use it on her mother, Penny."

Marissa folded the knife and stuck it in her gothic looking dress pocket.

"I'll kill Penny, so she won't be able to have Molly a year and a half from now." The red eyed woman told herself as she stood in front of the vanity.

While Marissa was standing there, Alex walked into the bedroom.

"Marissa, my daughter is here and she brought two of her little friends." The blue eyed man told her.

"Okay," the red eyed woman replied, smiling evilly, "be there in a moment."

Alex closed the bedroom door and Marissa picked up her black lipstick and put some on.

"Excellent." She said to herself as she smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>Penny sat Molly down and ran into her dad's arms.<p>

"Daddy!" The red headed girl cried as he hugged her dad. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Penny." Alex told his daughter as he hugged her closely.

The blue eyed man let go of his daughter and she looked up at him.

"Mommy!" Molly shrieked, running over to the red haired girl.

Penny picked Molly up and hugged her to calm her down.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friends?" Her father asked, smiling.

"That is Rashell Smith, she's Dylan's and Nicky's baby sister." The red haired girl introduced. "Then this little girl is Molly, we just met her today."

"Molly looks like you." Alex told her. "She looks like she could be your daughter, Sweetie."

"Really?" Penny asked in concern.

"Yeah." Her father replied.

Marissa finally walked out of the bedroom and Molly whimpered when she saw the red eyed woman.

"Mommy!" The two year old red haired girl whimpered. "Mean lady!"

"What?" Penny asked in shock.

Rashell looked up at the little girl, who was hugging Penny in fear.

"Mean lady taked me from my mommy." Molly told Penny and Rashell.

"Don't worry, we won't let her get you." The brown eyed girl assured the two year old girl.

* * *

><p>"Marissa, you remember Penny, don't you?" Alex asked.<p>

"Yes." The red eyed woman answer.

"I'll be right back." The blue eyed man told them. "I'm going to the store and I'll be back soon."

Penny and Molly looked at Marissa with fear in their eyes and Rashell stood in front of them.

"Now that your father is gone, I can take you and your daughter out!" The red eyed woman cackled, whipping her knife out.

Just as Marissa went to stab Penny, Rashell shot lasers at her. The red haired girl used her force field to shield her and the little girl from the knife.

Penny let up on the force field and grabbed Rashell and turned invisible. Marissa grew angry and threw the knife towards the floor. The red eyed woman cackled when she saw Penny reappear with the knife in her leg. The 16 year old girl fell on her butt with the little girl.

Molly got up and hid behind Penny, who was crying.

"Mommy, get up!" The girl whined, pulling on her mom's pink cupcake shirt.

"Rashell, take Molly to Matt!" Penny ordered as she cried.

Without arguing, Rashell took Molly by the hand and ran out of there.

Marissa put a cloth to Penny's face and held it there. The red haired girl blacked out and the woman picked her up and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like my new SUPER KIDS story. For once the villain isn't Justin nor his henchmen. By the way Molly is Penny and Matt's daughter. Au revoir for now anyways!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER KIDS 4

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Matt Parker (AGE: 17)

Molly P. Parker (AGE: 2)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Anne (pronounced Annie) Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Dan (AGE: 30)

Martin (AGE: 20)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Alex Carson (AGE: 32)

Marissa Mars (AGE: 28)

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 4<p>

CHAPTER 2

Rashell made it to Matt's place with Molly. Instead of knocking on the door, the brown eyed girl ran inside with the little girl.

"Matt!" Rashell exclaimed, holding Molly's hand.

"What?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Molly ran around the white couch and climbed up on it.

"Daddy!" The little girl squealed as she crawled onto his lap.

"Who is this?" Matt asked, looking at Molly's face. "She looks like Penny."

"That's Molly." The brown eyed girl introduced. "I don't know her lastname nor who she belongs too."

Matt stood up with Molly on his side and looked at Rashell.

"So why did you run in here like you were in trouble?" He asked her.

"Penny has been stabbed in the leg and kidnapped!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mean lady taked my mommy!" Molly cried, hugging Matt around the neck.

"Rashell, watch Molly, I'm gonna save my girlfriend." He told her.

"Wait!" Rashell exclaimed, running to him. "Call my sister and brother."

"Alright." Matt sighed, sitting Molly down on the couch.

Matt pulled his phone out and dialed Dylan's number.

* * *

><p>Back at the club house, Dylan was sitting on the brown couch. She was still ticked off at Matt even though he apologized to Penny.<p>

"I'm so fed up with Matt Parker!" She hollered furiously. Her eyes turned fiery red from being so mad.

Nicky walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Matt was only trying to protect Penny from Justin." Nicky explained.

"I could care less if he apologized to her." The brown haired girl snapped.

Dylan's phone began to ring and she picked it up answered it.

"What do you want?" Dylan snapped.

**"Penny needs saving." Matt told her. "Plus, there's a two year old girl here."**

"So and what happened to Penny this time?" She asked in annoyance.

**"Molly is her name and she looks like Penny." He explained. "Penny also has been kidnapped by this mean lady."**

"Mean lady?" Dylan asked, calming down a bit.

**"I don't know who Molly ment." Matt told her. "I'll asked Rashell."**

**"Rashell, who took Penny?" He asked.**

**"Marissa." Rashell replied.**

Dylan heard Marissa's name and her eyes went back to being fiery red.

"Marissa Mars." She growled.

"That mean lady who hurt Penny?" Nicky asked skeptically.

**"You know Marissa?" The blonde haired boy asked in concern.**

"She used to beat Penny all time and attempt to kill her." Dylan explained. "Penny ran away from home before she got her powers. She was only 11 when she ran off."

**"Oh, but where would Marissa take her?" Matt asked.**

"Probably the woods." Dylan replied, getting up off the couch. "We'll meet you there."

**"Alright, bye." Matt replied.**

Dylan hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Lets go." The brown haired girl ordered her brother.

Nicky got up and followed Dylan out the door.

* * *

><p>Somewhere underneath Mayville, Marissa was tying Penny up. Penny had just woke up and Marissa was tying her up with special rope.<p>

"Lemme go!" The red haired girl whined.

"Shut up!" The red eyed woman snapped. "Besides, I know your secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Penny told her.

"I know you're a heroine." Marissa fussed as she tied her ankles together. "I also know your weakness."

"You don't know anything!" Penny exclaimed, furiously.

"I know your powers won't work when rubber or plastic." The red eyed woman cackled.

The red haired girl tried to use her super strength, but she couldn't free herself.

"See, I told ya." Marissa grinned. "Anyway, I must go kidnap Molly and get rid of her too. I brought her from the future to get rid of her. She's yours and Matt's daughter from from the future. She will be born in a year or two. Her name is Molly Precious Parker."

"What!" Penny shrieked. "How? When? Where? Why?"

"That brat is your daughter." Marissa huffed, hitting a red button on the wall.

A plastic cage with air holes dropped above the red head, trapping her inside it.

Marissa walked off laughing and Penny couldn't do a thing to save Molly.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like my new SUPER KIDS story. For once the villain isn't Justin nor his henchmen. By the way Molly is Penny and Matt's daughter. I hope this was a good chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. Au revoir for now anyways!<p> 


End file.
